La flor de la vida
by El mundo de Youko
Summary: "¡Eres un tonto! Esta vida no dura para siempre¿Sabes? Así que dime ¿Qué esperas?Es mejor estar juntos que estar deprimentemente solos" Aquellas palabras fueron dichas por alguien que lucho por entregar la flor de la vida a un joven humano. HieixYoite.


** Advertencias: Shounen ai-Au-Ooc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La flor de la vida. **

Hay historias que te llegan, te iluminan y te hacen soñar hasta lo imposible.

Durante tu vida puedes encontrar a muchas personas pero entre todas siempre existirán, la familia, los amigos y los enemigos, estos son los que forman mas parte de tu existencia, y también a tu vida llega el misterioso amor.

Hace tiempo en el mundo humano un "Hi Youkai Kori Youkai", merodeaba por los alrededores de un pueblo llamado "Benten". Observaba fijamente un río donde su imagen se reflejaba; tenía un aspecto serio, sus ojos eran de color rojo, como el fuego intenso, su cabello negro con un rasgo blanco, era bajo y vestía de negro. En ese momento saco su espada y la puso cercas de su cuello.

-¡No lo hagas!

Un grito llamo su atención y volteo, un joven venía en su dirección y lo abrazo con fuerzas.

-¡Oyes suéltame!

El ojos carmesí forcejeaba con tal de quitarse a aquel extraño joven, pero este no lo soltaba.- ¡Que me sueltes idiota!

Insistía el "Youkai", muy molesto.

-¡Esa no es la solución!

-¿De que hablas, idiota?

Al final ambos jóvenes se resbalaron y cayeron al río, impactándose contra el agua.

Ambos jóvenes salieron rápidamente, aun el extraño joven aforrándose al más bajo, mientras este lo fusilaba con la mirada.

-¡En que pensabas!

-¡En nada, idiota!

El, ojos rojo, observo al humano, este era de cabello negro y ojos azul, eran profundos y bellos, su piel era blanca y al parecer el joven era alto.

-¿Yoite?

Llamo alguien, ambos jóvenes voltearon, al parecer el joven alto se llamaba Yoite.

-Lo siento Thobari…

-Ja…deberías disculparte conmigo. Dijo el más bajo.

-No me arrepiento de a verte salvado. Respondió Yoite sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¿Salvarme?

Yoite miro al joven algo extrañado.

-¿No te ibas a suicidar?

-¿De que estas hablado? Yo solo observaba mi espada…

-Entiendo… ¡Lo siento! Yo…

Yoite comenzó a sonrojarse muy apenado, ahora por su culpa el joven estaba mojado.

-Será mejor que salgan de ahí. Sugirió el acompañante de Yoite; el era alto, cabello negro, un poco largo y ojos azules, vestía un traje y se hallaba fumando.

-Si…

El más alto jalo, al otro joven y lo saco del agua.

-Oye, suéltame…

-Por favor ven conmigo. Dijo Yoite sin voltearlo a ver, el otro joven solo era jalado contra su voluntad, pero sin decir mas lo siguió.

Después de caminar un poco llegaron a la cual parecía ser la casa de Thobari, Yoite jalo al pelinegro hasta adentro, en la sala estaba un grupo de jóvenes.

-Hola…hoy llegaron temprano. Dijo Yoite sonriendo.

-Si, nos dejaron salir antes. Respondió otro joven de cabello negro, ojos verdes, y algo bajo y delgado.

-¿Quién es ese?

Pregunto otro pelinegro, con cabello rizado.

-Ah…el es… ¿Cómo se supone que te llamas?

Pregunto Yoite, mirando a su invitado, este solo desvío la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-¿No será familiar tuyo? Oye, responde. Dijo el joven de cabello rizado, el ojos carmesí lo miro molesto, mientras este se le acerco.

-¿A caso quieres morir?

Dijo el más bajo, aun molesto.

-¡Que dijiste! Si solo eres un enano. Respondió el otro.

-Ja, solo me topo con tontos.

-¡Eres un molesto!

-Gau, basta. Se acerco otro joven, y le dio un golpe; este tenía cabello rosa, largo, y ojos café claro.-Perdónalo, es algo impulsivo. Dijo sonriente.

-Ja. El ojos, rojo, volteo a otro lado.

-Mas bien se parece a ti, Gau. Dijo de forma burlona, una rubia de dos coletas.

-¡No digas tonterías Raimei!

-Bueno, bueno, ya no peleen. Trato de calmar la situación un albino de lentes.-Ah todo esto ¿Por qué están mojados?

Pregunto, observando a ambos chicos, Yoite solo se quedo serio, y el mas bajo lo volteo a ver de forma intimidante.

-Luego les explico…tú, ven conmigo. Tomo del brazo al joven y se lo llevo.

-Deja de jalarme…

Los que estaban en la sala, se quedaron un momento en silencio, mientras los otros dos, se iban.

Llegaron a un cuarto.

-Quítate la ropa. Dijo Yoite de forma seria.

-¿Para que?

-¡Te resfriaras si no lo haces!

-¡Con quien que estas tratando! Yo no soy tan débil como ustedes. Se cruzo de brazos el más bajo, Yoite lo miro un momento.

-Quítatela…

-Que tontería. El joven se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, solo que cuando menos lo noto, Yoite lo había atrapado.

-¡Es mi culpa! Así que debes quitártela…

"Este, niño ¿Quién diablos es?" Pensó el ojos rojo, mirando con asombro al muchacho, aun siendo humano, era rápido y fuerte, cuando menos lo pensó estaba en el suelo, debajo de aquel chico.

-¡Quítate de encima!

-¡Déjame ayudarte!

-¡Si solo quieres limpiar tus culpas hazlo solo! No me gusta que me den órdenes, será mejor que me dejes o ¿A caso quieres morir?

Yoite miro un momento al joven, luego se quedo pensativo.

-Lo siento…

Inmediatamente se levanto, bajo la mirada, la cual se veía con mucha melancolía.

-Hn. El joven, se comenzó a quitar la ropa, aunque no comprendió por que, y tampoco pensó que la mirada del chico se debiera a tal tontería, aun así prefirió complacerlo.

-Espera…

-¿Ahora que?

-Deja, saco algo…aunque eres muy bajo…

-¡Cállate!

"Este mocoso me irrita más que el idiota de Kuwabara" Pensó el más bajo, molesto.

-Este te puede quedar. Dijo Yoite, sacando una playera blanca y un pantalón negro.-Bueno eso creo. Dijo mirando de arriba, abajo al otro chico.

-No me mires así, y dame eso. Le arrebato la ropa y se la comenzó a poner.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hiei…

Respondió mientras le daba la espalda, hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Yoite estornudo, llamando la atención de Hiei.

-Te dije que no era tan débil como ustedes, en lugar de seguir preocupándote por mí, preocúpate por ti mismo.

-Ya paso esa época. Respondió Yoite mirando al vacío, con una sonrisa y de nuevo con su mirada llena de tristeza, Hiei no entendió de qué hablaba, y mejor no quiso descifrarlo.

Para rato, Yoite estaba en la sala con sus amigos, ya con ropa seca y al parecer muy entretenido, mientras Hiei estaba parado en un rincón con un aura peligrosa, observando a Yoite.

-Oye, Yoite tu nuevo amigo te mira molesto ¿Por qué?

-Se molesto por que escondí su ropa y no lo dejo irse…

Respondió muy tranquilo mientras que Hiei aumentaba su ira.

-Es bueno que tenga más amigos, Yoite. Dijo una joven con una bella sonrisa; tenía cabello castaño, ondulado.

-¿Nuevo amigo?

Yoite sonrío de forma dulce, Hiei lo noto y solo desvío la mirada.

Pronto atardeció y todos los muchachos se tuvieron que marchar.

-Nos vemos. Decía Yoite agitando la mano, y sonriendo.

-Deberías ir. Sugiere la castaña a Thobari, este asiente y va con los chicos.

-Yoite, deberías ir con tu amigo. Dice la castaña muy alegre.

-Hanabusa…

Yoite la mira un momento y luego entra, al parecer Hiei sigue en el mismo lugar, no ha movido ni un solo dedo aunque ahora parece más calmado.

-Oye…dame mi ropa. Dice Hiei al notar la presencia de Yoite, el, ojos zafiro solo sonríe de forma dulce, Hiei se estremece un poco.

"No entiendo por que la sonrisa de este niño me da escalofríos…" Piensa el más bajo observando en otra dirección.

-Supongo que ya se seco…

Yoite salio de la habitación, Hiei continuo esperando, luego la castaña entro.

-Y ¿Yoite?

Pregunto, aunque Hiei no respondió nada, ella solo sonrió.-Dime ¿Te quedaras esta noche?

-No…

Solo eso dijo, y aun mantenía su mirada sería, luego Yoite entro con su ropa.

-Toma…y disculpa. Dijo mientras se la entregaba, Hiei solo la tomo.-Si quieres pasa al cuarto, para que te cambies. Yoite lo encamino y Hiei fue tras de el.

Paso un rato y Hiei se fue inmediatamente, cuando Yoite volvió al cuarto, este ya no estaba.

-¿Se fue tu amigo?

-¿Amigo?

Yoite solo se quedo pensativo, mirando al cielo, al parecer la primera estrella de la noche había aparecido.

-Deberías pedir un deseo. Sugirió Hanabusa.

-Aunque pidiera…no pasaría. Respondió con tristeza, luego cerró los ojos y sintió el viento. "Se que no se puede hacer nada…pero antes de que pase por favor que todos estén conmigo y que Hiei regrese de nuevo". Esos fueron sus pensamientos, miro de nuevo al cielo esperando que su deseo fuera escuchado, luego sintió la calidez de Hanabusa, la cual era como su madre, y unas lágrimas se lograron escapar de sus ojos zafiro.

.

.

.

Después de aquel encuentro transcurrió un mes, poco a poco el frío se apoderaba de la ciudad, y las hojas de los árboles caían, el suelo estaba lleno de hojas secas. Con ello el otoño hizo aparición.

-Yoite…

Llamo Thobari observando al pelinegro tejiendo, Yoite estaba sentado en una mecedora mientras miraba las hojas caer con lentitud.

-¿Qué sucede?

Yoite lo miro mientras trataba de sonreír.

-¿No quieres ir con Yukimi?

-Sería bueno…pero no deseo molestarlo. Bajo la mirada.-Thobari…gracias por todo, y perdóneme.

-No te preocupes…pero yo creo que ambos son muy orgullosos, así nunca alcanzaras a verlo…ah lo siento. Thobari se arrepintió de lo último.

-No se preocupe, tiene razón pero así es mejor, estoy bien. Yoite miro de nuevo las hojas.-Disculpe ¿Me haría un favor?

-Si, dime. Thobari se acerco.

-Lléveme al río, por favor. Thobari miro a Yoite un momento y luego suspiro y asintió.

Mientras tanto Hiei iba de nuevo por aquellos lugares, hace tiempo que no iba, y no planeaba hacerlo, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que fuera.

Al llegar miro el río y recordó al chico que lo aventó, aquel humano tan torpe, pensó, aunque el siempre pensó que los humanos eran tontos.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

Se pregunto a si mismo, luego recordó.-Yoite…

Se quedo pensativo mientras veía su reflejo en el agua, aunque luego fue sacado de aquellos pensamientos que en cuanto llegaron se marcharon. Miro a lado suyo el reflejo de otras dos personas y volteo para toparse con la sorpresa, era Yoite pero no logro entender a que se debiera que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido de lo normal. Luego de mirar un poco noto que aquel chico se encontraba en una silla de ruedas y su mirada se notaba mas triste que en aquella ocasión.

-Thobari…yo…

-¿Qué te paso?

Yoite se quedo paralizado al escuchar aquella voz, la recordaba bien, sabía perfectamente quien era, solo basto voltear y comprobarlo.

-Hi... ¿Hiei?

Miro con asombro y felicidad al joven de ojos carmesí, luego sonrío con dulzura, Hiei volvió a estremecerse como aquella vez.

-¿No me vas a responder?

-¿Qué?

Yoite miro a Thobari suplicando que no le digiera nada, este solo miro a otro lado.-Nada…

-¿Por qué la silla?

-Yo…tuve un accidente…por eso…

Yoite bajo la mirada, Hiei solo desvío la mirada.

-Me estas mintiendo, pero como sea tampoco es que me incumba. Yoite sonrío aunque de forma triste, luego miro al cielo.

-Yoite, ahora vuelvo, Hiei ¿Me podrías acompañar un momento? Por favor.

Thobari se paro frente a Hiei, Hiei lo miro un momento y camino al otro lado, Thobari lo siguió pero antes Yoite lo sujeto del brazo, Thobari volteo y miro a Yoite, este lo miraba suplicante. –No le diré nada. Respondió sonriente, Yoite lo soltó y volvió a mirar al cielo.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

Pregunto Hiei, cuando ya estaban lejos de Yoite.

-Es sobre Yoite, por favor ¿Podrías pasar un rato con el?

-¿Un rato?

-Si, mañana…nadie va estar con Yoite ya que todos debemos salir y ahora que te veo, podrías pasar un rato…solo mañana eso lo haría sentir mejor.

-Hn, no es de mi incumbencia…y estar solo le hará mejor…

-No, no como esta ahora. Thobari mira a Yoite con melancolía.

"Otra ves esa mirada… ¿Qué significa?" Piensa Hiei confundido.

-A parte no soy buena compañía. Finaliza y esta por irse, pero Thobari lo sujeta del brazo, Hiei voltea y se zafa con brusquedad.

-¡Por favor! Yoite lo necesita…te daré lo que quieras…

-¿Me darías tu vida?

Pregunta Hiei con una sonrisa cínica, Thobari se muerde el labio inferior.

-Por su felicidad lo haría…ahora el nos necesita más que nunca, aunque tal ves sería tonto dar mi vida solo por un momento…la daría con tal de salvar la vida de el… pero si realmente desea estar contigo entonces si lo acepto…

-Son tan extraños…

-¿Qué?

-Lo are… pero después de eso, no deseo verlos nunca más…

Responde Hiei dándose la vuelta.

-Gracias…búscalo...

-Se donde. Dice y luego desaparece.

-Ese muchacho…

-Thobari ¿Qué paso?

Pregunto Yoite, mientras se acercaba.

-Nada, ¿Volvemos?

-Esta… bien. Ambos se marcharon.

La noche llego y se fue rápido, a la mañana siguiente Yoite permaneció solo, sentado en el sillón, así sería todo el día eso pensó el.

-Tanto tiempo…últimamente todos estaban conmigo…que vacío se siente. Dijo en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró con la sorpresa…-¿Hiei?

-Hn. El ojos rojo, solo eso dijo, Yoite no entendía a que se debía que estuviera ahí, pero verlo lo llenaba de felicidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si te molesta me voy. Yoite tomo el brazo de Hiei y se aferro a el.

-Solo es una pregunta, tonto relájate un poco. Sonrío de nuevo y de nuevo Hiei se estremeció, desvío la mirada aunque ahora sentía su rostro un poco caliente.

-Suéltame…

-Te sonrojaste. Yoite se rió un poco y soltó a Hiei.

-¡No es verdad!

-Me recuerdas un poco a mí y otro tanto a Gau… a veces pienso que somos como gatos…aunque tú serías un gato que siempre anda a la defensiva y cuando alguien se acerca lo rasguñaras…

-Y tú eres uno que inmediatamente se acerca a la gente…

-No…yo soy como tú, ando a la defensiva, pero yo no ataco a la primera primero veo y soy cauteloso soy mas tranquilo supongo, claro no dejo que me toquen y si lo hacen creo que escapo o ataco…

-No lo parece…

-Lo se… es que llego un gato muy travieso y me cambio, luego llegaron otros más y aprendí a ser amable, pero aun poseo miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Si…al mundo y a la muerte…

-Hn, que tontería.

-Eres muy franco ¿Verdad?

Yoite sonríe.

-No lo se, ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

-¿Sonrío mucho?

-¡Si!

-¿Te molesta?

Yoite mira con inocencia a Hiei, este suspira.

-No…

-También eres un poco mentiroso. Yoite vuelve a sonreír, Hiei frunce el ceño.

-¡Deja de sonreír, me irritas!

Yoite suelta una carcajada, Hiei lo mira molesto y se cruza de brazos.

-Lo…siento. Sigue riéndose, sin parar.

-¿Siempre eres así?

-No, realmente no, solo que tú me provocas algo extraño, me provocas sonreír y reír…también es divertido molestarlo…

-Eres un mocoso…

Hiei se sonroja y se da vuelta.

"¿Qué le pasa a este niño?". Piensa molesto.

-Hiei, ¿Me haces un favor?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Podemos dar un paseo?

Yoite mira a Hiei, este se queda pensativo.

-Como quieras. Se da vuelta y da unos pasos.

-Bueno… ¿Me ayudas?

Hiei se voltea y lo mira sin entender.

-No puedo caminar… ¿Me ayudas a subir a mi silla?

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado.

Después de un rato, ambos se fueron, durante el camino iban serios, hasta que Yoite se sonrojo y hablo.

-Me dio pena que me cargaras…y miedo…

-¿Por qué miedo?

-Eres tan enano que pensé que me ibas a tirar. Respondió de forma burlona.

-Serás muy alto pero no pesas nada…tienes una cintura muy pequeña. Respondió Hiei molesto.

-¿Cintura pequeña? Tampoco es que deba tener curvas…soy un hombre…aunque tu para ser un joven tienes la altura de un niño…

-¡Deja en paz mi altura!

Hiei toma de la camisa a Yoite y lo mira molesto.

-Me haces cosquillas…

Yoite sonríe, Hiei lo suelta y se voltea.

"¿Qué me pasa?". Piensa Hiei mientras sigue caminando, Yoite lo sigue aunque un poco lento, Hiei se voltea y luego toma el control de la silla.

-¿Qué haces?

-Eres muy lento…

Hiei lleva a Yoite, este solo sonríe, aunque no lleva mucho que conoce al, ojos carmesí, le agrada su cercanía.

Pasan todo el día dando vueltas por el pueblo, sin rumbo alguno y sin decir nada, Yoite se pierde en sus pensamientos hasta que se queda dormido, su rostro muestra mucha tranquilidad. Pasa un rato hasta que vuelve a despertar, mira alrededor y parece que ya esta atardeciendo, luego nota que Hiei le puso su abrigo.

-Lo siento me quede dormido. Mira a Hiei, este también parece estar dormido, recargando su cabeza a la silla, Yoite mira alrededor y ve que están en el río.-Que hermosa vista…

-Veo que despertaste…

Dice Hiei mientras se estira un poco, luego observa el atardecer.

-¿Es bello verdad?

-Hn…

-Se un poco mas honesto…ah gracias. Yoite le entrega su abrigo a Hiei, Hiei lo mira un momento.

-Mejor abrígate hasta que lleguemos. Dice levantándose.

-Hiei… ¿Nos podemos quedar un poco mas?

-Hn…como quieras. Responde, volviéndose a sentar y recostándose en el césped.

-Quiero grabar esta bella imagen en mi mente…

-Yoite…hablas como si te fueras a morir pronto. Dice Hiei aun recostado, Yoite cambia su mirada, Hiei lo nota y se levanta para poder mirarlo.

-Hiei… la verdad es que… si voy a morir…pronto…

-¿Por qué?

-Sería muy aburrido para ti, si te cuento…solo te diré que desde que nací tengo una enfermedad… y al parecer me ha estado consumiendo…pronto moriré… sabes me hubiera gustado ver el mar… y también me hubiera gustado ver a Yukimi...jugar un poco más con Raikou, ver las diabluras de Miharu…seguir sintiendo el amor de Hanabusa.

-Vámonos…

Dice Hiei mientras se levanta y se lleva a Yoite, Yoite permanece callado, hasta que llegan a la entrada de la casa.

-Adiós, Hiei…fue un placer conocerte, gracias…Hiei sabes. Yoite acerca a Hiei y lo pone a su altura.-También me hubiera gustado poder disfrutar de mi primer amor. Luego lo besa de forma tierna, Hiei se queda un momento en shock, luego Yoite se separa.-Por lo menos pude tener mi primer beso…

Yoite sonríe y esta por entrar pero Hiei lo detiene.

-Te prometo que te llevare a ver el mar…

-Hiei…

Yoite mira a Hiei y sonríe con mucha tristeza, luego comienza a llorar.-Gra…gracias…esperare por ese día…

Yoite entra a la casa, Hiei se queda pensativo, luego cierra el puño con fuerzas y golpea el suelo rompiéndolo un poco. Adentro Yoite llora sintiendo temor y coraje, sentimientos que se cruzan ocasionándole mucho dolor.

De nuevo el tiempo paso, el invierno llego sin previo aviso, desde aquel día Hiei no volvió a aquel pueblo, pero nunca logro sacar de su mente al joven.

-Hiei ¿Qué tienes?

Pregunto un pelirrojo, de ojos verde, al parecer el y Hiei iban caminando hacia la casa de otro amigo.

-Nada…

-Últimamente andas suspirando mucho, y también andas más callado de lo normal… ¿Estas enamorado?

-Kurama…no molestes…

-Hiei se que pasa algo ¿Qué es? Confía en mí. Kurama sonríe un poco extraño.

-Con esa sonrisa no me das confianza. Responde Hiei con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿No me dirás?

Hiei suspira, y se resigna.

-Kurama… ¿No es posible salvar la vida de alguien enfermo?

-¿A quien?

-Solo dime… ¿Es posible?

-No lo se…depende de su enfermedad…

-Lo único que se es que la tiene desde nacer…y que puede morir en cualquier momento…

-No se de quien se trate, y es extraño que te preocupes así… el amor es extraño…

-Deja de bromear…

-Hiei, hay algo que puedes hacer… no se si ayude pero…

-¿Qué es?

Kurama mira un momento a Hiei, Hiei no lo voltea a ver pero desea que lo que Kurama diga ayude a Yoite.

-Existe una flor…esta en el "Makai" en lo mas oscuro de este…no se mucho pero eh escuchado que es milagrosa…es la flor "cinderella" es de color púrpura, es como un crisantemo…

-¿Ayudara?

-No estoy seguro, pero dicen que ha salvado vidas, si tu amistad es un humano con más razón podrá ayudarlo… si lo consigues tráelo y yo lo preparare. Hiei baja la mirada.

-Si…

-Si no te vas ahora, nunca lo harás, si su vida esta en peligro será mejor que vayas. En ese momento Hiei se marcha.-Tendré que decirle a Yusuke…

.

.

.

Aquel Youkai cruzo del mundo humano al mundo de los demonios, ahora debía buscar el lugar más oscuro de aquel mundo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto la vida de Yoite cada vez se iba agotando, pero ante la promesa de Hiei permanecía esperando su regreso.

-¿Crees que vuelva?

-Yo…confio en el…

Respondió Yoite con dificultad al hablar. Su amigo lo miro preocupado.

-Yoite…

-Estoy…bien…Mi…Miharu…

Sonrió como solía hacerlo, el ojos verdes lo miro serio.

-Yoite…se que a veces mientes, se que muchas de tus sonrisas son falsas…

Yoite miro a su amigo sin entender el punto de aquel comentario.-Por lo menos si te sientes triste llora…si estas enojado dilo…si estas feliz sonríe, pero se sincero contigo mismo. Finalizo para así abandonar la habitación.

"Somos unos mentirosos…" Pensó el, ojos zafiro dejando escapar una lágrima y aferrando sus manos contra su pecho.

Mientras Miharu al otro lado de la puerta miraba hacia el cielo y las lagrimas no se detenían.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los demonios, Hiei recorría un largo desierto, según lo que Mukuro le había dicho, el lugar más oscuro del Makai se hallaba cruzando aquel inmenso desierto.

-"Si vas hacia aquel lugar, ten cuidado". Dijo una peli naranja, mientras estaba recostada.

-"Hn ¿A que te refieres?"

-"El desierto es peligroso, pero el lugar más oscuro es muy misterioso, nunca nadie lo ha logrado pasar". Hiei solo tomo un mapa que Mukuro le había echo y se marcho sin decir más.

-Sería muy patético morir solo por querer salvar a un humano…

Dijo Hiei mientras con dificultad caminaba, el viento era muy fuerte y la arena se alzaba con fuerza.

Pasaron los días en el mundo humano, el invierno era fuerte, la navidad se sentía alrededor de la gente ingenua que compraba, y preparaba todo para tan esperada fecha. Yoite había perdido todas sus fuerzas y permanecía dormido aun esperando, cada vez le era más difícil respirar pero se aferraba por vivir.

Hiei pronto terminaría de cruzar tan inmenso desierto, donde tuvo algunos enfrentamientos inevitables, un fuerte viento hizo que cerrara un momento los ojos y al abrirlos al paisaje había cambiado, ahora solo se veía un bosque que era rodeado en sus adentros por la oscuridad.

-Hn, realmente es un misterio el Makai…

Dijo el pelinegro adentrándose al bosque sin importarle los peligros de este mismo.

-¡Intruso!

Se escucho una voz, Hiei intento ignorarla pero fue atacada por la rama de un árbol, inmediatamente la esquivo, entonces como si le dieran vida los árboles movieron sus ramas con tal de dañarlo, Hiei logro notar los cadáveres de otros demonios de rango inferior, muchos de ellos ya solo eran huesos y polvo, otros eran devorados por animales salvajes y otros tantos se pudrían.

-¡Yo no voy a terminar así!

Grito alzando su espada y cortando las ramas, con gran rapidez acabo con aquellas ramas.

-¡Intruso!

Volvió a escucharse aquella voz. Para así alguien termino encajándole un puñal.

-¡No me subestimes!

Hiei se volteo y jalo a su atacante, con la sorpresa de que era una niña de cabello rizado de color como el oro y ojos azul cielo.

-No eres como los demás. Dijo aquella niña con un poco de temor ante el "intruso". Hiei la jalo y puso su espada en el cuello de la chica.

-No me compares con esos seres tan estúpidos que ahora son comida de lobos. Respondió Hiei con un tono molesto.

-¿Qué deseas aquí?

Pregunto la niña con temor.

-La flor "Cinderella". Respondió Hiei sin quitar su voz seria y fría.

-Mi madre no te entregara el tesoro. Respondió la, ojos cielo muy indignada, Hiei cortó un poco el cuello de la rubia.

-Entonces tu madre tendrá el cadáver de su hija. Dijo Hiei con un aura llena de terror.

-¡Eres un ser repulsivo!

La chica comenzó a mover sus brazos con fuerza.

-¡Si te mueves más te cortare la cabeza!

Inmediatamente la chica se quedo quieta.-Llévame hacia las flores…

-¡No!

-Creo que olvidas en que situación estas…

En ese momento una rama ataco a Hiei, este sin soltar a la niña salto esquivándola.

-Intruso…el que olvida en que situación esta, es usted. Dijo una mujer de apariencia similar al de la niña, pero al parecer más mayor.

-¡Mama!

Dice la niña feliz ante la presencia de aquella mujer.

-Hn…

.

.

.

-¡Yoite!

Fue el grito de desesperación de Miharu.

-¿Qué paso Rokujo?

Se acerco Thobari al escuchar el grito.

-Yoite arde en fiebre. Dijo Miharu desesperado, al ver que Yoite no reacciona.

-Es peligroso moverlo…hay que llamar ah Kazuho.

-No…no…preocupes…ah…Yukimi…

Decía Yoite abriendo un poco los ojos pero se sentía muy débil para mantenerlos así, a parte había perdido la vista.

-Yoite…lo siento, esta vez no podemos hacerte caso, es por tu bien. Dijo Thobari saliendo de la habitación, mientras que Miharu sujeto la mano de su amigo con fuerza.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el Makai…

-Y dime ¿Qué hace un seguidor de Mukuro, por mi territorio?

-¿Cómo sabes de Mukuro y de mi?

Pregunto Hiei algo sorprendido.

-Yo lo se todo, hasta lo que se aya en el corazón de los demás, aunque de ti no se que esperar…intentaste matar a mi hija y deseas llevarte nuestro tesoro mas preciado… ¿Por qué?

-Ja, creí que lo sabías todo. Respondió Hiei con una sonrisa de burla.

-No sabes dar una buena impresión, ¿Verdad?

-Una vez, alguien me llamo franco, aunque igual me llamo mentiroso.

-Ya veo…alguien te llamo así, pues le tomare la palabra a ese "alguien", deseas la flor cinderella, ven conmigo pero suelta a mi hija. Dijo aquella mujer caminando hacia lo más profundo del bosque.

-Ja, tu madre es muy confiada. Dijo Hiei soltando a la niña.

-¡La alteza es mucho más fuerte que tu!

Finalizo la niña y salio corriendo, luego Hiei la siguió.

Después de recorrer un poco el lugar llegaron al campo de flores, el lugar era hermoso y las flores tenían un brillo muy especial, incluso el mismo Hiei se asombro.

-Joven, si deseas las flores puedes tomarlas, todas las que gustes…

-¿Hay alguna trampa?

-No…pero te advierto que mis flores pueden ver en lo más profundo de tú corazón y podrían devorar tu alma si esta la ven sucia, todo depende de tus deseos y el porque del interés por las flores, bien adelante. Finaliza la mujer dando un paso hacia atrás, Hiei sin pensarlo entra al campo y al hacerlo una luz apareció adentrándose dentro de su pecho, Hiei se quedo inmóvil.

-Madre…

-Ahora veamos los motivos de ese joven…

La luz entro y luego silencio y oscuridad.

-"¿Qué paso?"

Pregunto Hiei abriendo sus ojos y mirando la oscuridad a su alrededor.

Aparecieron los recuerdos de cuando conoció a Yoite, el motivo por el que hacia todo aquello, luego de nuevo la oscuridad dándole paso a los recuerdos de alguien más.

-"¿Por qué no solo te mueres?"

-"¡Eres asqueroso!"

Decían unas voces, Hiei no entendía a quien le pertenecían, luego miro un niño sentado en un rincón mientras lloraba de forma desconsolada, aquella habitación era reinada por la soledad.

-"¿Yoite?"

Hiei miro al niño, al parecer era Yoite, luego entro una mujer la cual su rostro no se lograba observar bien.

-"Sora, ve a la sala".

El pequeño no respondió nada, solo se aferro a sus piernas, la mujer molesta lo tomo con fuerza de su brazo y la jalo.

-"¡Me duele!"

Dijo el pequeño tratando de zafarse, pero la mujer lo termino arrastrando.

-"¡Obedéceme!"

Al final lo llevo a la fuerza a la sala, al parecer aquel niño pertenecía a una buena familia. Hiei miro como la mujer lo llevaba ante la presencia de un hombre el cual tampoco se observaba su rostro, pero al parecer el pequeño lo llamaba padre.

-"Después de todo, tu presencia vale muy poco".

Dichas aquellas palabras un cuchillo cortó el cuello del niño, el cual callo inconciente y todo se volvió oscuridad.

-"Yoite…"

Pronuncio Hiei con pocas fuerzas.

Cuando aquel niño volvió a despertar, se encontraba en un hospital y una rubia de lentes lo atendía, lo miraba con dulzura, el pequeño solo desvío la mirada sin importarle mucho en donde se encontraba.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Pregunto la mujer, aunque el niño no dijo nada.-"Tal vez perdiste la voz…"

En ese momento entro un hombre rubio, de ojos azul oscuro.

-"¿Cómo sigue?"

Pregunto mirando al niño, este solo tenía la mirada perdida.

-"Al parecer bien, solo que tal ves perdió la voz…hermano ¿Localizaste a su familia?"

-"No…y nadie a puesto una demanda ni señales, es como si este niño no tuviera a nadie…"

La rubia miro con tristeza al niño, luego se acerco a el.

-"Sabes te hayamos en un callejón… ¿No sabes que te paso?"

-"… ¿Por qué no me dejaron…morir…?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¡Me quiero morir!"

Ambos hermanos se miraron confundidos. Luego la escena cambia y ahora aquel niño esta en casa de ambos hermanos.

-"¿Por qué lo tengo que cuidar yo?"

Se quejaba el rubio, algo fastidiado, al parecer no le simpatizaban los niños.

-"Tú tienes más tiempo, yo debo ir a trabajar al hospital, a parte… nadie respondido a los mensajes así que este niño no tiene familia…debemos cuidarlo".

-"Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre".

-"¡No te quejes, ya me voy!"

Después de eso pasaron los días y aquel niño seguía sin decir nada, desde aquellas palabras dichas en el hospital, no deseaba comer y siempre estaba sentado en el rincón.

-"Sabes, niño es molesto llamarte oyes o hey, si no tienes nombre quizás deba ponerte uno… ¿Pero cual?"

Después de mencionar varios nombres unos inventados y otros buscados en Internet…

-"¿Yoite? Un gato que tenía se llamaba así…pero dudo que quieras un nombre de gato…"

Ante aquel nombre el niño alzo la mirada, como señal de que le agradaba.

Así pasaron los meses y el pequeño comenzó a comer, aunque aun no hablaba mucho, y seguía sin hallarse a su familia y tal ves jamás sería encontrada…

-"Yukimi…debo decirte algo"

-"¿Ahora que pasa?"

La rubia bajo la mirada.

-"Yoite… en unos estudios en la sangre que le realice…"

-"¿Qué hallaste?"

-"Yoite…esta enfermo, al parecer dicha enfermedad lo esta consumiendo poco a poco, no es seguro cuando esta lo…mate, pero…"

-"La tengo desde que nací, mi padre esperaba que me matara, pero al parecer falta mucho…por eso…"

-"Yoite… ¿Nunca te atendieron?"

-"No…solo una vez, no tiene cura…"

-"¡Estas bien con eso!"

Grita Yukimi molesto por la tranquilidad de Yoite.

-"Si… mi mayor deseo es…"

Yukimi sujeta a Yoite y lo mira furioso.

-"¡Como puedes decir eso!"

-"Hermano, suéltalo"

Yoite mira serio al rubio, su rostro no muestra ninguna expresión.

-"Usted no sabe… yo eh vivido así toda mi vida…y así es como voy a terminar"

-"No entiendo a los mocosos".

Yukimi suelta a Yoite y se da vuelta.

Pasan dos años y aquel muchacho aun continuaba vivo, la enfermedad solo le ocasionaba fiebres durante la noche y dolores, con la medicina de Kazuho estos síntomas disminuían.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Pregunto un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello negro, era dos años menor que Yoite; Yoite se hallaba en un parque mirando a las familias y a los pequeños jugar. El ojos azul, no respondió nada.-"Soy Miharu…tú mirada me recuerda a la mía".

Miharu se sentó a lado de Yoite.-"No tengo mama, ni papa, por eso es muy triste venir aquí, pero hoy mi tía me trajo, dice que me estoy haciendo muy solitario…"

Yoite miro a aquel niño, luego bajo la mirada.

-"Yoite…"

-"¿Cómo?"

Miharu miro confundido al pelinegro.

-"Me llamo Yoite…"

-"Mucho gusto, Yoite… ¿Vienes con tu familia?"

-"No tengo mama ni papa…"

-"Ya veo…"

Así ambos niños se hicieron muy buenos amigos, luego conocieron a Aizawa, y Raimei compañeros de la escuela de Miharu, luego a Raikou hermano mayor de Raimei, luego a Gau un joven que vivía con Raimei y Raikou, luego a Thobari y a Hanabusa la prometida de Thobari.

Una tarde mientras la lluvia caía, Yukimi fue a buscar a Thobari.

-"¿Estas seguro?"

Pregunto sorprendido el pelinegro.

-"Yoite estará mejor con ustedes… yo no podré cuidarlo cuando su enfermedad la consuma por completo…"

-"Mas bien no soportaras verlo morir…"

-"Puede ser…pero no le digas nada a Yoite". Finaliza y se sube a su auto, Thobari suspira y entra pero al hacerlo al parecer Yoite estaba escuchando todo.

-"Yoite…"

-"Toda la vida eh sido una carga… y comencé a odiar a todos, como a la vez tenerle miedo del mundo, cuando conocí a Miharu conocí un mundo diferente…gracias a el hay un mundo al que puedo llamar "Mio" y no temer más, me siento seguro y olvido todo, pero cuando salgo de ese mundo mis inseguridades vuelven… pronto moriré aunque… ¡Me siento feliz de haberlos conocido!"

Yoite sonríe con dulzura. A partir de ese momento Yoite comenzó a actuar diferente.

-"De nuevo esa sonrisa…"

Dijo Hiei volviendo a caer en trance, y regresando a aquel campo de flores.

-Entonces…buscas las flores para salvar a ese humano ¿Por qué?

-Hn, pensé que lo sabías todo. Dijo Hiei levantándose de su lugar y mirando a aquella mujer.

-Pues a lo que me refiero es que alguien como tu, desee salvar a un humano al cual no lleva mucho de conocerse, no me digas que se te ablando el corazón…o… ¿Te enamoraste del humano?

-Hn, puede ser…

-Le quedan dos días de vida…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Tú mismo lo dices, "Yo lo se todo". Ahora mejor vete, como mis flores no te atacaron entonces tus sentimientos son puros, llévate las flores que gustes. Aquella mujer se da la vuelta y se marcha, Hiei toma un ramo y camina.

-¿Podrás llegar a tiempo?

Pregunta la niña, mientras lo mira algo molesta.

-Si…

-¡Ojala te coman los lobos, tipo arrogante!

-Espero no volver a verte. Así Hiei desaparece, se da prisa para lograr llegar antes de que ocurra…

.

.

.

-¡Debieron llamarme antes!

Dijo Kazuho. Atendía a Yoite pero ya no había mucho que hacer.

-Dígame… ¿Co…como esta el…?

-Yoite… no hables, descansa. Dijo para salir de la habitación, afuera todos esperaban saber que iba a pasar con Yoite, la rubia suspiro algo triste.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto Raimei preocupada.

-Como va la enfermedad puede soportar solo dos días más. Baja la mirada mientras los demás guardan silencio.

En la habitación Yoite trata de dormir.

"Hiei, aun espero… tal ves podamos invitar a mis amigos…"

La noche llego y fue difícil para Yoite pues la fiebre no lo dejaba dormir, y el dolor no paraba, su cuerpo era consumido poco a poco y sin poder hacer nada.

El día llego, todos solo con miradas bajas y un incomodo silencio esperaban, ya no se podía hacer nada, solo esperar un milagro.

.

.

.

-¡Hermano!

-No puedo, lo sabes…

-Yoite te necesita, hace un año que no lo ves… ¡Te necesita!

Finalizo la rubia para salir molesta del lugar, Yukimi miro hacia arriba y suspiro.

.

.

.

"Muchas veces pensé en desaparecer… que nadie supiera más de mi… muchas veces. Cuando conocí a Miharu me sentí bien, gracias a el mi primer amigo supe que era ser aceptado… aunque también fui injusto con Yukimi… ante todo el fue como un padre… aunque siempre pedía comida… ¿Sabe cocinar? Creo que nunca lo sabre…"

-"Yoite…"

"¿Quién es?"

-"¿Crees en los milagros?"

"¿Milagros? Lo siento creo que no…"

-"Tonto, toda tú vida han sido milagros, solo que nunca los has visto".

"¿Usted cree?"

-"Si…"

"Su voz se me hace conocida, pero ¿Quién es?"

-"Nadie… realmente olvide quien soy"

"Se que es eso… pero se que lograra encontrar su verdadero yo…"

-"¿Tu lo encontraste?"

"Si…disculpe pero me siento cansado…"

-"Te veo al rato…Yoite".

…

-¡Yoite!

Grita alguien al abrir la puerta se escucha un gran estruendo, Yoite abre los ojos y se levanta asustado.

-¿Yukimi?

El rubio esta en el suelo, al entrar sintió que alguien salía y choco contra el.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Yoite se levanta y abraza a Yukimi con fuerzas.

-¡Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver!

-Yoite…

Yukimi corresponde al abrazo, de Yoite.

-¡Es un milagro!

Exclama la rubia al entrar y ver a Yoite, hace a un lado a su hermano y luego revisa a Yoite.-La fiebre desapareció…y te ves mucho mejor ¿Por qué? Debo hacerte unos estudios. Yukimi se levanta y mira molesto a su hermana, Yoite no entiende nada, pero se siente mejor…

"¿Si creo en los milagros?"

Piensa al recordar su sueño, si es que se le puede llamar así… luego voltea y ve una flor azul esta a lado de donde dormía y tiene una nota, Yoite se acerca, la flor se le hace hermosa.

"_Es tan difícil verte entre la vida y la muerte, duele que estés tan distante llevando desesperanza por todos lados ¡Eres un tonto! Esta vida no dura para siempre ¿Sabes? Así que dime ¿qué esperas? Es mejor estar juntos que estar deprimentemente solos, mejor despierta ahora, aun tienes mucho porque vivir…tonto"… _

-¿Quién escribió esto?... Esa voz… ¿Hiei?

Yoite mira hacia fuera, ¿A caso fue Hiei, quien estuvo ahí?

.

.

.

-¿Le diste la medicina?

-Si…

Kurama y Hiei platicaban, mientras observaban a lo lejos la casa de Yoite.

-¿Ya no lo veras?

-Aun tengo algo que hacer, se lo prometí pero será cuando regrese del Makai…

-No hagas esperar el amor, alguien podría quitarte a tu amado.

-Kurama… deja de molestarme, no debí decirte nada. Hiei salta dejando solo al pelirrojo.

-Pero yo prepare la medicina. Kurama ríe un poco y se va.

Pasa un año, como un milagro sin poderse explicar la enfermedad de Yoite desapareció, y aquella flor dejada aun continua viva.

-Hiei…

-¿Qué?

-Gracias…

-Te prometí traerte. Respondió el, ojos carmesí, mientras ambos pelinegros observaban el crepúsculo en la playa y un suave viento agitaba sus cabellos.

-Tardaste mucho. Yoite se recargo en el hombro de Hiei, luego sonrió y cuando menos lo espero Hiei tomo su barbilla para alzar su rostro y lo beso de forma tierna, Yoite correspondió al beso.

-Ahora estamos a mano. Dijo Hiei mientras se recostaba en la arena.

-¿A mano? Bueno por lo menos tengo más ánimos de luchar por mi primer amor. Dice Yoite de forma burlona, aunque siendo sincero con respecto a sus sentimientos, Hiei estira su brazo y lo jala, lo recuesta a su lado.

-Se te pegaron las mañas de tu amigo. Dice cerrando los ojos, Yoite no entiende pero se recarga en el pecho de Hiei.

-La próxima invitemos a todos…Hiei.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias, por regalarme la flor de la vida…

.

.

.

Hola, por fin termine esta historia buajaja! Pues espero que les gustara, realmente siempre que quiero hacer un "Onne-shot" me paso y sale muy largo jaja pero no se como se llame esto...nimodo -.-lll soy algo torpe y una vez que escribo no paro xD Pues aqui mi otro fic de Hiei x Yoite loco lo se xD


End file.
